Two Wheels
by Gett
Summary: A drive in a storm brings danger and disaster in the form of a car crash. Just a short one but stay buckled in. Hurt Sam and Dean aplenty.
1. Chapter 1 Big brother behind the wheel

Setting : Takes place at the beginning of season two_.  
_Story outline: A drive in a storm brings danger and disaster in the form of a car crash.  
Warnings: The usual swearing.  
Disclaimers: I don't own any Supernatural characters and make no money from this story.  
Authors note: Places and people used are references only. Any additional characters are based on the writer's imagination. All details are fictional. Unrelated to any of my other stories. References to season 1.  
Just a short one but stay buckled in. Hurt Sam and Dean aplenty.  
Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta on this.

_Two wheels_

Chapter One: Big brother behind the wheel

"For god's sake Dean, the car is on two wheels!" Exclaimed Sam Winchester to his older brother Dean behind the wheel.  
"Come on Sam. Two wheels my ass!"  
"I swear Dean you are trying to get us killed."  
"We are not even going the posted limit Sammy."  
"It's Sam and you have to take in to consideration the condition of the road." The car banged as it bottomed out in a pothole as if to prove Sam's point. "The fact that the weather is flooding like the ark is around here somewhere and it's the dead of night…"

Dean leaned forward and turned the knob of an empty space in the dashboard.  
"Sorry Sammy I can't hear you. Or I wouldn't hear you if this piece of shit had a radio."  
"Don't give Bobby's car shit. We are lucky to have it."  
"We would be driving my baby if that rock hadn't flown up and killed the radiator. Stupid rock." Dean grizzled. "Besides even Bobby called this a piece of shit."

Sam looked around at the car which was clearly a wreck. Half the dashboard was missing as well as the covers from three doors. The back seat was so worn there were tuffs of upholstery sticking through. There was one window crank on each of the doors but he knew only one actually rolled down. They hadn't even been able to put their bags in the trunk. It had a dent in it so big that it wouldn't open. There was so much wrong with the car Sam wasn't sure how it was running.

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face. "At least its running I guess."  
"Don't speak too soon." Dean grumbled.  
"Well the jobs done and we can go get her after we pick Bobby up. How far?"  
"Forty miles."  
"Cool. Just keep the speed down Andretti."  
"Ha! Sure."

Dean chances a quick look at Sam and can see him holding the door and dashboard in a death grip. Dean flies around the next sand and gravel one lane road then takes his foot slightly off the pedal. He is not worried about his driving skills but he doesn't want Sam scared either. It's part of his code as big brother. A small scare is okay. _Scared_ is not.  
"I don't know what you're worried about. I've never actually had an accident ever. And I'm talking about me behind the wheel." Dean threw in as he saw Sam about to protest.  
"I guess you're right. Jesus Dean, how are you seeing where you are going?"

Sam was momentarily blinded by the bright light of lightning lighting up the dark night sky but Dean didn't falter as he took the sandy corner.  
"Eyes on the road, hands on the wheel, Sammy."  
"You gotta be tired Dean. You've been up for three days without a break and you have a concussion. It must be my turn to drive."  
"Keep your panties on Sam, I'm cool."  
"I can see you blinking away over there Dean. You don't want to crash do you?"

Dean flicked his eyes at Sam with a scowl telling Sam he was hitting below the belt. "I'm fine Sam."  
"My turn Dean."  
"What are you a baby?"  
"No but you've driven all the way so far."  
"You sound like a really bad seventy's song. How about next time we hit asphalt you can drive?"  
"Deal. Just make sure you find some soon."

Dean wooshed around another corner spraying water and mud up on both sides of the car.  
"What's the problem Sammy? It's just water."  
"Yeah sure Dean it's just water. You say it like you can drive in water."  
"I can. Did ever tell you I drove a sub once?"

Dean decided to take Sam's mind off the very stormy conditions which was making it harder to keep the car on the road despite his driving skills. He was feeling kind of tired as well because Sam was cold and had the heater on and his window didn't wind down. Closing the vents on his side had not helped much. Surprisingly the heater worked extremely well for such a heap of crap. He was also very aware that Sam would be thinking of a certain accident not that long ago. Distraction was the key.  
"A sub? As in submarine?"  
"Yeah. Dad and I did a hunt in Groton, Connecticut. We saved this guy from an evil spirit. He happened to be a commanding officer on one of the subs and offered to sneak us in for a look. Dad chickened out that's how I found out he was claustrophobic. Mark took me down and even let me dive the thing. "  
"A real sub?"  
"Well it was one of those small ones, an attack sub I think. Still it's a sub. I can ride a jet ski if that counts."  
"You're ridden a jet ski?"  
"Not much different than a snowmobile."

TBC

* * *

This is a finished story with the beta job done and ready for a quick post. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet rides and long drops

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 2 Sweet rides and long drops

Sam pondered what Dean was talking about. He hadn't talked about his hunting alone or with their dad much and he wanted to encourage it. It might also help with Dean's grieving process which he was flat out denying.  
"Wait dad was claustrophobic?"  
"Just enough to keep him out of caves and small places. We got stuck in an elevator in Chicago once. He used the stairs for a long time after. Before that I think he was trying to keep up the tough guy image."  
"What else have you driven? A truck?"  
"A truck? Of course. I drove the space shuttle once."

Dean grinned over at Sam then his eyes went back to the road as they sloshed over a swollen bridge.  
"Sure Dean, you're an astronaut."  
"Nope just sat in the simulator in Florida."  
"The real simulator? That astronauts use?"  
"Yep."  
"How?"  
"Dad took me on a tour of the space centre when I was sixteen. You were at Pastor Jim's finishing up the school year while we did a quick poltergeist job down there. Dad promised to take me if we finished early. We did and on the tour they had a quiz. The winner got a go in the simulator. Dad was pissed it wasn't him."  
"You think he would have been okay? You know with the claustrophobia?" Sam was amazed John had kept his word and taken Dean on the tour but didn't want to start a fight by saying so.  
"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that 'cause I didn't know till later. You thinking he was faking it?"  
"Knowing dad yeah. But maybe not. Was it cool?"

Dean grit his teeth then gave Sam a glance. Sam was holding onto the door handle for grim death so he tried to keep his mind off the conditions.  
"Yeah it was. The astronaut dude said I was a natural. Probably from too many video games. What about you? Ridden a bike?"  
"Motorbike? Been on the back of one."  
"Cool." Dean nodded.  
"You can drive a tractor."  
"Yeah well so can you."  
"Yeah I was trying to figure out what else you could have driven. What kind of bikes have you ridden?" Sam gripped the seat harder as the rain came down so hard he could barely see the road.

Sam knew Dean was talking just to keep his mind off the bad conditions and he was thankful for it. If it had been anyone else at the wheel Sam would have had them pull over miles ago.  
"Um Harley of course, Triumph Thunderbird**,** Vincent Black Shadow, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11, and a Suzuki Hayabusa. That one was a sweet ride.  
"Wow you've been around the block a time or two. "  
"Let's put it this way; if someone offers me a ride on anything I take it. You never know when that stuff is going to come in handy."  
"I guess. I can't believe we never talked about this before. What about horses? Ever ridden one?"

Sam was warming to the subject keen to find something Dean had never done.  
"At least you are still on _horsepower_. Yeah course when we were kids."  
"Not when you were older?"  
"If you count dad throwing me on one and leading me about five miles. Well in the end I was sitting up guiding it by the mane while dad tried to keep out the way."  
"What happened?"  
"Dad set a trap up in an old abattoir for a skin walker. He didn't count on the thing being so smart he almost caught dad in the trap. As I ran over to pull dad back I put a metal stake through my foot. I had those old threadbare beat to hell Mack's on that dad wouldn't even wear anymore but he couldn't afford to get me new ones. Damn thing went right through my foot and out the other side. Hurt like a bitch. Dad was worried I was going to bleed to death. It wasn't _that_ bad. Anyway the abattoir was in the middle of horse paddocks. We had walked about four miles of nothing to get there. He grabbed the first horse that he could get hold of and threw me up. Friggen thing nearly threw me. Tried to stand on dad a few times." Dean chuckled as he finished.  
"How old were you?"  
"Eighteen. That's why he didn't want to carry me. He figured I weighed more than the horse."

Sam blinked due to the crash of lightning then braced for the thunder two seconds later. Talk about the eye of the storm.  
"I don't remember that."  
"Fourteen Sammy. Need I say more? You were doing homework like crazy all that weekend. Some big English assignment you had to have done twelve months before anybody else." Dean grinned at him for a second.  
"Still…you'd think I would notice you limping along."  
"In your defense, you did ask on the way to the car Monday morning. I mostly kept out of the way on the Sunday. I went back to work that night, with new boots on I might add."  
"Sad way to get them though…Shit ! How close was that?" Sam cringed at the loud thunder that was a beat behind the lightning that snaked across the hood of the car.  
"Pretty close Sammy but hey there are plenty of trees around."

Sam watched Dean steer the car for a few minutes knowing by the way he was squinting even when there was no lighting that he was very tired. When he thought about it Dean hadn't had a decent sleep for over a week. It was surprising he was still going.  
"You sure you're okay to drive Dean?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Hang on!" Dean turned to the right sharply the headlights cutting through the darkness and rain falling at forty five degrees onto the smallest track so far. It wasn't gravel or sand. It was a barely there grove of mud in the grass that looked like it should only be used by a 4x4. Sam noticed Dean had slowed a little but it seemed to be his only consideration for the new surface. Sam wondered idly if Dean had ever taken the Impala down this road but then dismissed it as a joke. The car wouldn't have the ground clearance over the jagged rocks sticking up in the track. Sam was glad this car did however or they would be walking. Something he didn't want to do in this weather.  
"Jesus Dean! Is this even a road?"  
"Yeah. Just don't look down."

Sam made the mistake of looking to the right just as lighting lit up the area. Sam saw blackness for a long way before seeing some light rocks a straight down about fifty feet.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Test driver

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 3 Test driver 

Dean flicked a glance over to Sam's pale face.  
"Don't sweat it Sammy. We will only be on this road for three miles then we are back on one like we just got off. Overall ten miles to asphalt, just for you little brother."  
"It won't be soon enough. These friggin' roads are for goats not cars."  
"You should see them in the daylight. Just kiddin. It's chopped an hour off our arrival time."  
"At least that's something." Sam replied wincing at yet more lightning. He thought he would get used to it but each flash was like a fresh cut to his senses.

Sam didn't talk much for the next three miles knowing Dean was using everything he had to keep them on the narrow winding track. He could hear the grass slapping and ticking against the bottom of the car even with its 'higher than the Impala' ground clearance. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they were back on the sandy wider roads they had been travelling on previously.

Sam released the finger pressure he had on the dashboard not surprised to see small indents left behind.  
"Okay let me drive _now_." Sam could feel the car getting faster now they were out of immediate danger.  
"Asphalt Sammy. This is sand remember. Seven miles or so to go."  
"Let's swap now. You're tired Dean."  
"You promised Sam. Don't make me have to drop your ass on the side of the road so you can walk the rest of the way."  
"You wouldn't do that Dean. You never do that no matter how many times you threaten."  
"Well just once." Dean said softly making Sam look out the window in embarrassment that it had really been him leaving Dean not the other way around.

They travelled in silence for a time before Sam, as usual, had to break it seeing Dean blinking rapidly even as the lightning and thunder gave way to heavier falls of rain containing small balls of ice.  
"You think we will see an ark soon?" Sam asked.  
"Ha, ha. At least you've still got your sense of humour."  
"It's living with you that keeps that going."  
"Least I'm good for something."

Dean steered the car around another sharp sandy bend and Sam could have sworn one of the wheels lifted off the ground for a second.  
"So is there anything you want to drive that you haven't yet?" Sam decided the few miles to solid road might go quicker with something to take his mind off the road again.  
"Formula one." Dean said without a beat.  
"I thought you would say NASCAR."  
"Driven one of those. It's okay until you get sick of circles." Dean sounded bored.  
"You've driven NASCAR?"  
"Yeah. Remember when I picked you up from your apartment when dad first went missing and I said I had been working a hodoo job? "  
"Yeah."  
"Some old guy was flinging the stuff around at the track. I tried to get in as a mechanic but they only had test driver positions to slide into. I never told dad what I was doing on the track, he would have given me shit for hanging with the rednecks."

Sam thought hard as Dean talked.  
"But Dean wasn't that a bit dangerous placing yourself on a racetrack with that stuff around?"  
"I was just protecting whoever would have done it in my place. At any rate it was an owner pickin' on another owner. He didn't even know he was doin' it right. Well close enough anyway."  
"How did you resolve it?"  
"Took away his tools. He kept tryin' but it was like shooting blanks. He gave up soon after."  
"Did you enjoy yourself driving those cars?"  
"They were okay. The Impala is ten times better."  
"Ten times?" Sam smiled recognizing Dean was staying loyal to his baby.

They were quiet for a moment both contemplating the reduction of lightning and the sudden heavier rain that had the wipers on full still struggling to handle that amount of water. The cars tires hit the asphalt and Sam immediately turned to Dean.  
"My turn."  
"That was quick. I can drive a bit longer."  
"You have a concussion Dean and the deal was I drive when we get to hardtop." Sam arms were folded across his chest in an 'I can wait this way forever' stance.  
"You have that broken arm. You shouldn't be driving."  
"Again with that excuse. I've driven plenty of times with the cast and you know it. You're grasping at straws."  
"Alright with the nagging Sammy."

Dean pulled over with a sigh knowing Sam's current mood would have him bitching for the next ten miles. He did have a headache so he could let Sam think he had the win to keep the peace.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Slippery slopes ahead

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 4 Slippery slopes ahead

Instead of getting out of the car, Dean slipped into the back before Sam could comment any further giving Sam room to slip into the driver's seat. Once Sam was settled, Dean slipped into his newly vacated spot. Sam pulled out onto the road and slowly built up speed as Dean settled himself against the window. He took the opportunity to take some painkillers from the glove box and swallowed some down with a bottle of water Sam had left wedged between his seat and the door. Dean started yawning and blinking more as soon as he was settled. It was one of the reasons had offered to drive. The sound of a car engine always made him sleepy if he wasn't concentrating on driving. The only thing stopping him falling asleep was how fast the wiper blades were going to try to keep up with the falling water and his responsibility to Sam.

Sam was only driving for a few minutes when he had to turn off the main road to a thinner but still asphalt road towards the town where Bobby was. A sign posted soon after they turned down the road indicated they had twelve miles to go.

The sides of the road were banked up dirt on both sides that had quickly turned into mud sliding down and coating the road. The spray was thick and Sam had to fight the wheel to keep the car on the road as well as trying to see through the thick falling rain.  
"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked softly.  
"Yeah Dean. Just need to keep it on the road."

Dean was quiet letting his brother concentrate. They rounded a corner and saw twin signs that said 'watch for mudslides.' Dean thought it was pretty apt since the bank on his side was about twenty feet high and the mud was sluicing down the bank onto the road like thick paint.  
"I'll keep watch on this side Sammy but its best you drive in the middle."  
"The middle of the road? At night ? In the rain? Are you insane?"  
"Nice rhyme there Sammy. Probably but anyone coming will have their headlights on and how many have we seen tonight?"  
"No one. Just keep an eye out."

Dean leaned forward grabbing the dashboard as Sam dodged a large tree limb on the road.  
"Good work Sammy. Watch that pile of mud on the right."  
Sam swerved and they spent the next twenty minutes dodging tree branches and mud piles on the road that was worse condition wise than the sandy roads Dean had been driving. Sam noticed the edges of the road had crumbled away due to the large amount of water flowing down in torrents from the high mud banks and drove much slower. The road itself was looking browner and browner with mud the further they went. An icy shiver lodged in his belly as he dodged a washed out section of right bank that narrowed the road to one way for a hundred yards.

Sam took the right bend in the road and moved more to the right just in case there was a car coming the other way but the wheel was shoved left by Dean with a yell but it was too late. As if in slow motion a tree came down on the bonnet of the car followed by a rush of sloppy mud.

"Shit!" They yelled as one as the car was suddenly weighted down on the right by a vast wall of branches and mud until it tipped up and the roof hit the wall of mud with a groan as the car stalled. There was the crash of glass and Sam threw his arms up as the windshield broke into a million pieces and branches came through. Sam heard Dean groan with pain and called to him getting no response as the leafy branches took over the compartment giving him little room to move. The only sound for the next minute was mud falling, branches softly snapping and the tick of the engine as it cooled in the rain.

Sam moved slowly undoing his seatbelt being thankful he had it on. The headlights were still on and pointed up to the sky showing the angle of the fast falling rain. Rain was coming in the front as Sam battled not to fall on Dean who he couldn't see due to tree branches.  
"Dean!" Sam yelled as he slid carefully down.

He could feel something running down his face and knew by the stinging feeling on the left of his face he had a nice cut from banging his head on the doorjamb when the car had flipped up. He called to Dean a few times but Dean didn't answer.

Sam had to push past branches bigger than his arm to finally find the top of Dean's head sticking out of the pile of mud and branches. He could dimly see plenty of branches that had punched through the thin side of the door. Sam pushed through the mud and placed two fingers on Dean's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief at the strong pulse and his vision swam as he struggled to stay upright. Sam had to push branches away snapping them to get them clear of Dean's face. His vision was starting to darken suddenly as he dug down to clear Dean's face.

His arm in its cast wasn't helping him dig but he had on long enough to have started working around it which he gradually started doing as his fingers numbed in the cold mud. Water falling through the windshield actually helped Sam clear Dean's pale face. Sam hands were getting harder to control and he felt himself sliding down into darkness despite his best efforts not to. He managed to lean to the side away from Dean before he slumped down into unconsciousness.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 The neverending road

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 5 The never-ending road

Dean came to a few minutes after Sam slumped into the mud. Dean groaned as he blinked against the pain on the right side of his head. There was soreness by his temple to his ear and liquid he knew to be blood by the slow dripping off his chin and jaw. He had a hard time working out which way was up and where Sam was. He was puffing and panting as the adrenaline from the crash kicked in. Dean extracted himself from the mud screaming out when he moved his right leg. Dean dug down with his hands to find a tree branch sticking through his leg. There was so much cold mud on his legs that his legs had felt heavy and pain filled before he even tried to move them. Dean felt his way to both sides of his leg. On the inside of his leg the branch was sharp and short. The outer side was still attached to a thicker branch.

Dean reached into his pocket and drew out his pocket knife. He used the serrated front tip to saw through the half inch diameter of the branch. He had to grit his teeth as he sawed, the pain shooting up his leg as he worked. Dean found he had plenty of cuts and grazes down his right arm making it harder to work. He felt like throwing up but squashed it down to deal with later.

Once he was free, Dean set to work pulling himself out of the mud and branches of the passenger seat. Puffing and groaning with pain he finally found Sam bunched up against the dashboard. Dean tapped Sam's face and called to him but there was no response. He checked his phone to find no reception. Dean saw his only way out was the back window which had somehow survived the crash. Dean pulled Sam between the front seats into the back. He broke off a branch to break the back window covering Sam with his body. Their combined duffle was against the door which was now the floor so he pulled out a flashlight and tossed the bag outside.

It took Dean ten minutes to haul Sam carefully out of the car and around to the front where he could utilize the headlights and his flashlight to check his injuries. He checked Sam's phone to find it completely dead and soaked through. Dean felt Sam over carefully but felt nothing amiss bar a bump that had almost stopped bleeding on the left side of his head. Dean had to limp away for a moment to throw up painfully then used the flashlight to check Sam's head thoroughly. There was a small cut but the bleeding was already slowing down. As Dean patted Sam's face, he came to.  
"How you feelin' Sammy?"  
"Dean? What's going on? What are we doin' on the road?"  
"Got you out of the car buddy. You feel ready to get up?"  
"Yeah. Hey Dean, your bleedin'."  
Sam saw the blood on Dean's slowly soaking pants as he hauled Sam to his feet with a grimace of pain.

Sam's eyes rolled however and Dean was a little worried so he handled him carefully. His worries were confirmed when Sam started to sag when he had him almost to his feet. Dean used the momentum he already had to slide Sam onto his shoulders, grunting with the effort. Dean brought Sam's right hand forward to his right hand which was hooked around Sam's knees locking up a solid fireman's carry. He would have to concentrate on the adrenaline from the crash to keep him moving with Sam's heavy weight. Dean made sure Sam's sleeve was pulled down over his cast but doubted that would protect it too much. Dean wanted to leave the bag but knew Sam had some things he wanted in there so he unlocked his left arm and slid the handles up on to his left shoulder under Sam's armpit using Sam's weight on his shoulder to keep the bag in place.

Dean didn't take the time to assess himself just started limping in the direction they had been heading in. He turned the flashlight on and pushed it in his front pocket as a warning to anyone coming the other way. The rain had slowed to a fine mist but there were still the occasional flash of lightning and water running over the road carrying mud with it. Dean had to watch his footing to keep himself from stumbling and falling with Sam over his shoulders. He wasn't sure he would be able to get back up if he did.

Before he had gone a mile his leg was burning with pain and he was gritting his teeth to keep going. He knew he was insane to be carrying Sam with a stick through his leg and god only knew what else what else was wrong with him but his mind was fixed like it always was. Sammy comes first: Deal with Sammy then look after yourself. Sam had obvious head wounds so he was Dean's top priority.

Dean almost bumped into the sign indicating he had four miles to go. Four miles to go carrying a load that weighed more than he did. Dean's stomach started to lurch and he was suddenly vomiting again barley able to lock his knees and keep Sam up. He waited until his stomach settled and shrugged his shoulders to settle Sam on his shoulders then walked on as carefully as he could on the debris littered road.

His boots and jeans were soaked with water and mud from the road and every step was getting harder and harder. Dean felt like his legs were worn down to the knees when he came upon the next sign which told him the town centre was in two miles. He really wanted to wipe the water from the softly falling rain out of his eyes but couldn't do it without letting go of Sam's arm and leg so instead shook his head slowly to remove the water and clear his head. The adrenaline he had been relying on was starting to wear off making the job much harder. To top it off Dean's right arm was starting to burn with pain. He could feel the heat there and knew the cuts were probably infected due to being cut by tree branches and having mud on the wounds.

Dean was just getting a rhythm going when Sam stirred on his shoulders.  
"Still Sammy, just relax."  
Sam stirred further causing Dean to stumble and almost fall. He slid his hand up Sam's arm pushing his sleeve up to his forearm and gave it a squeeze. "Easy Sammy, just relax."  
This time Sam relaxed on Dean's shoulder and Dean was able to walk on despite the fact his leg was burning with pain and bleeding afresh.  
"…walk' Dean." Sam mumbled.  
"Sure Sammy. Just rest. We are nearly there."  
"…ney."  
"What?"  
"or…ney." Sam's voice was so slurred Dean couldn't understand.  
Tell me later. Just rest now."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 Kittens and waiting rooms

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 6 Kittens and waiting rooms

Dean tried to keep his step as smooth as he could so Sam could rest as much as possible while laying across his shoulders. Dean was relieved to hear Sam's gentle snores behind him as he staggered on through the slightly harder rain and occasional flash of light. His sodden boots felt like lead weights as they slopped through the wet conditions. He had to be careful with the odd patches of mud on the road that tried to bring him to his knees as his vision swam with tiredness. The little green signs letting him know the distance to town seemed to be mocking him. Two miles? Twenty miles more like it; at least that's what it felt like.

By the time he made the outskirts of town, Dean was staggering badly stumbling every other step and feeling the edges of his vision closing in again. His whole body seemed to be on fire. There was one main road though the town and Dean stuck to it finally finding the first blue hospital sign.

Unfortunately the heavens opened up again and Dean could barely see where he was going. He was stumbling every other step now and starting to felt hot and cold. Feverish from infection from the limb in his leg? Maybe but Dean didn't have time to worry about it. It was taking everything he had now just to keep putting one foot in front of the other. He tuned all his internal worry out until his mantra was 'Save Sammy. ' 'Sammy needs to be safe.'

Dean actually walked into the next metal hospital sign cutting the top of his head. At least it woke him a little but that only lasted until the sting went out of the injury which thanks to the rain was almost three blocks. Dean finally saw the glowing white hospital sign when something grabbed him from his right side making him stagger. Of course a kitten could have made him stagger at the moment. He was glad he hadn't run into any. Kittens ha, ha. Okay,definitely infected.  
"Dean? Dean, what the hell are you doing out here?"  
"Bobby?" Dean panted trying to get his legs back under him.  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
"Sam. Hospital."  
"I can see that. I'll get the car."  
"Walk. Can see it. No kittens." Dean walked on leaving a stunned Bobby standing in the rain in front of his motel.

Bobby raced to get his car having to go inside to get the keys and dropping them three times in his haste. Even in the pouring rain and street lights, Dean looked a mess. Bobby was worried for Sam as well. If Dean was carrying him he had to be out cold. Not a good sign. By the time he got the car going and found Dean he had almost walked the two blocks to the hospital. Bobby was impressed with Dean's determination knowing Sam was a big guy. He doubted he could carry him to car if it was parked right next to him.

Bobby raced up the curved driveway of the hospital and parked in front of the emergency room. He ran inside and went straight to the triage nurse.  
"My two nephews are outside. One is unconscious."  
Bobby turned and ran back outside before any questions could be asked. Dean was just entering the undercover area in front of the emergency room. Bobby went to take Sam from Dean's shoulders but Dean shook his head. Bobby noticed the drops coming off Dean's head were red. As Dean came into the light more Bobby could see blood pouring down the left side of his face.

Two nurses pushing a gurney between them charged up to Dean who finally put Sam down. It was a lot harder than it sounded. He wanted to do it gently but his shoulder had locked up from being in one position to long. The nurses helped but Sam was kind of big for them but Dean did manage to stop Sam's head from getting another hard smack. The nurses secured Sam and wheeled the gurney back into the emergency room.

Dean swayed now that his load had been taken and his job done to a certain degree. Bobby came around to his front and put a hand under his elbow.  
"Let's get you some help kiddo." Bobby slid the bag off Deans shoulder and shook the water off.  
"I'm okay Bobby. Just make sure Sam is."  
"You have blood all over your face, son."  
"It's just a little cut. Sam's hurt. "  
"Let's go find out how he is." Bobby encouraged just to get Dean inside out of the weather.

As they entered the bright room a nurse bustled up to Dean with a dry blanket and tossed it over his shoulders. She handed Bobby a clipboard of paperwork.  
"What is the young man's name?"  
"Samuel Singer." Bobby replied.  
"How did he get injured?"  
"Car crash." Dean supplied softly. "Our car got hit by mud. He hit his head. There was a….a…. kitten. I think… that's it."  
"He is being treated. A doctor will be right out."  
"Thanks." Bobby replied. "Can I get some help for this one? He has a cut on his head and is rambling about cats."  
"As soon as we can." The nurse bustled off through the staff only doors looking at Bobby like he was the crazy one.

Bobby turned to Dean to find him sitting in a plastic chair away from the few others people in the room almost in the corner. Dean had covered himself with the blanket but still looked like a drowned rat. Now that he was out of the rain, the cuts on both sides of his head were bleeding sluggishly again. The fact Dean had taken the blanket and used it drove Bobby's concern up a notch. Bobby sat down next to Dean with a sigh.  
"You okay boy?"  
"Fine… Bobby." Dean had his head back against the wall and his eyes shut. The adrenaline was completely depleted and he just wanted to sink down into oblivion as everything ached from over straining his muscles.  
"You look about a million miles away from fine if you don't mind me saying. What happened out there Dean? You have never had an accident before."

Dean sighed tiredly. Now that he was sitting in a warm blanket the exhaustion was hitting him hard. The edges of his vision were creeping back in now that he didn't have Sam to concentrate on. The room was looking and feeling like someone was dimming the lights.  
"Sam was driving… but it wasn't his fault. There was a…a.. mudslide. About a ton of mud… dropped on us and a…a… tree or …two." Dean's voice was slurred and getting worse.  
"How far away?"  
"About… five…. miles."  
"You carried Sam that far?" Bobby's eyes were wide even though he already knew how far these boys would go for each other.  
Dean nodded too tired to talk and just hanging on to consciousness.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Changing places

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 7 Changing places 

Bobby prodded the wet bag he had taken off Dean with a foot. "There weapons in here?"  
Dean nodded again and Bobby stood.  
"I'll put this in the car and be right back. If they come for you, get yourself taken care of. You're no good to your brother like you are."  
Bobby didn't get a nod this time and frowned at Deans pale face. Hell the kid deserved a nap after carrying a man who weighed more than he did for any distance. Bobby dropped the bag in the trunk of his car, moved it to a parking bay and headed back in to find Dean had not moved an inch.

Bobby sat down quietly deciding not to wake the young man. He looked at Dean's face in the harsh fluorescent light and didn't like how the freckles stood out against the paleness of his face. Dean's normally long lashes were clumped and his hair was flat against his skull like he had been wearing a tight hat. Bobby could see Dean's pulse in his neck beating away fairy fast despite the fact he was out like a light. The blanked enveloped him so that only his head and neck was uncovered. Bobby decided not to let this go too long and got up once he finished the paperwork. He had to wait five minutes to see the nurse again and ask that Dean be looked at. He was assured someone would be along in a few moments. Bobby asked for Sam's condition and told he was stable and having a few tests done.

Bobby sat down next to Dean again wondering if the wall and chair were actually holding the kid up. The next thirty minutes dragged by without sign of help for Dean and Bobby had finally had enough. He kneeled in front of him and shook him softly. He got no response. He was about shake harder when a nurse came up to him.  
"Mr Singer? Sam is asking for you now. Would like to come back and see him for a moment?"  
"What about Dean? He needs medical attention as well."  
"I will send a doctor out to see him now."

Bobby sighed and followed the nurse back to see Sam. He would keep it short then haul Dean in here if he had to. He couldn't see why Dean hadn't got help yet. There was a raised island in the middle of the cubicle area and Bobby saw four doctors looking like they were doing very little behind the glass. Sam was sitting up on a bed when Bobby moved inside the curtain of the small cubicle. Bobby frowned seeing Sam hold his left hand under his right arm with a grimace of pain and shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Sam's right arm had a new, white, dry cast on it.

Sam looked up at Bobby with his own frown when he came in.  
"How's Dean?" Sam's voice was a little raspy but otherwise he seemed okay.  
"In the waiting room waiting for treatment. How are you feelin?"  
"Dean's in the waiting room still?" Sam frowned hard trying to remember something very important. "I asked for him and they said they would bring him in."  
"The nurse said you wanted to see me." Bobby stated.

Sam frowned even harder. "I asked for Dean. He was injured in the crash. I couldn't wake him right after but then I lost consciousness. When I came to Dean had pulled me out of the car. He was hurt..bleeding a lot…from..his..his..leg! That's it his leg. Are you sure he is okay?"  
"No I'm not. He's sleeping. I tried to wake him. Damn I asked three times for someone to look at him. _Stay here_. I will go get him help."  
Sam made to get up but realized he had a drip in his arm and was pretty dizzy when he moved. By the time the room stopped spinning Bobby was long gone leaving him to fret alone.

Bobby made it to the waiting room in less than twenty seconds and dragged Dean to his feet.  
"Up and at 'em, son."  
The hunter sagged before waking groggily with a mouthful of slurred words Bobby didn't know. Dean went down on his ass. Bobby was powerless to stop it. He just saved his head from clanging on the ground. The blanket fell off Dean's body and Bobby saw the blood soaking the leg of his pants down to the ankle. Bobby caught sight of the side of the blanket that had to have been against his right leg and found it soaked though in a mixture of blood and water. Bobby moved Dean's upper thigh into the light and had to move the torn fabric to see the end of the branch sticking out.

Bobby swore for a moment about Winchesters and their stubborn heads then yelled for a nurse. To his utter amazement and annoyance two nurses and a doctor rushed out. The male nurse helped Bobby hoist Dean into a sloppy stance then the other nurse grabbed his ankles. They all lifted together and Dean was as floppy as a noodle between them. The doctors opened the doors and guided them to a bed to place Dean on. After that there was a flurry of activity that had Bobby jumping out of the way. They had Dean undressed, checked and headed for surgery in less than ten minutes leaving Bobby to mumble about _now_ getting their act together.

Instead of going back to the waiting room Bobby went and sat down with Sam assuring the young man his brother was being looked after.  
"Damn him and his need to put everyone first. Did he carry me all the way here?"  
"Yeah he did. He's a stubborn one all right just like his daddy… and brother."  
"I guess but he better be alright."  
Bobby looked at Sam's classic bitch face as Dean always called it. Sam had grown a lot closer to Dean when Dean was at his explosive best mourning the loss of his father.  
"You hurting?" Bobby could see Sam rubbing his right side.  
"Dean's bonier than I thought. It must be from him carrying me."

Bobby was about to say something when a nurse came around the corner.  
"Excuse me Mr Singer. You don't happen to know if you are the same blood type as Dean?"  
"Ah yes I am."  
"We need some blood for your nephew. We have started with plasma but the doctor wants the same blood type if we can get it and we dont have any in stock."  
"Lead the way. Back in a sec Sam."

Bobby gave as much blood as they could take and was given a sandwich and orange juice and a ride back to Sam's bed in a wheel chair. Sam was looking grumpy and with some prodding Bobby found out Sam had offered his blood for Dean but was told to wait as he may not need it. Bobby went to his car taking Sam's wet clothes with him since he was dressed in a gown and bought back clean dry clothes from a duffle of theirs he had been carrying for them. Sam was released ten minutes later and given instructions to take it easy and rest as much as possible. He had a few bruises as well as his concussion so he sat gingerly in the waiting room waiting for word on Dean.

They sat for an hour and a half with Bobby getting Sam something to eat and coffee for the two of them. A doctor came up to the men dressed in scrubs.  
"Family of Dean Singer?"  
"Yes."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 The injury list

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 8 The injury list

The hunters stood.  
"Dean has just come out of surgery and is in recovery. He can have visitors one at a time until he goes to his own room. The main injuries were the branch through his thigh and a small crack in the skull above the right ear. The branch nicked an artery in his leg and by leaving the branch in it saved his life. We have given him plasma and the blood Mr Singer provided and his pressure has risen to something we are happier with. Unfortunately the wound and the cuts on his arm and right side are already infected. We have him on a strong anti-biotics and he should be able to leave in a few days. His left shoulder has popped out of joint as well we assumed from carrying you here as there is bruising to verify it."  
"Thanks doc."  
"Thank you." Sam shook his head at the injury list not liking it one bit.  
"Who would like to go first?"

Bobby pushed Sam in the back and he followed the green gowned man to the recovery area. Dean was in a darkish corner on his own. Dean's head was covered in a bandage as well as his right arm and thigh. Sam approached and sat on a stool the doctor rolled to him mindful that Sam had concussion and shouldn't be standing too long. The doctor left and Sam was left alone with Dean. Dean as usual looked very pale when he was injured lying in hospital. Sam could see bruises on Dean's shoulders that matched his right side showing how much effort Dean had put in. Sam took up his hand wondering how many more times they would be in this position. Now that he had committed to stay with Dean and hunt quite a few he guessed. The last year or so had been bad enough and this time they had been in a car crash again. Not so serious as the last one but Dean again had been the most injured one of them.

Despite the fact Dean had ignored his own injuries and carried him all the way here and Sam felt a good ass kicking coming, he smoothed a hand over Dean's brow to comfort him. Dean instantly woke and fluttered his eyelids tiredly trying to wake and make sense of where he is.  
"Easy Dean. Just relax. You're safe and sound."

Dean licked his lips before speaking in a low croaky voice. "Hos…pital?"  
"Yeah Dean."  
"Kittens?" Asked Dean softly.  
"Say what?"  
"You okay?"  
"You're the injured one Dean."  
"No you. Carried… you." Dean was insistent trying to get up on his elbows.

Sam pushed him down gently. "I'm okay Dean. I just had a concussion. You however walked five miles with a stick in your leg."  
"Not… stick."  
Dean was panting a little and looking a little green. Sam could see sheen of sweat on his face.  
"No a branch, you're right. Are you okay? You gonna be sick?"

Sam just had time to take the tube out from under Dean's nose and let it hang under his neck as he rolled Dean to the side so he could retch a few times. Dean didn't bring anything up bar a little clear liquid that Sam caught with a towel that was laying over the pillow.

Dean barely had the strength to lay his head back down on the pillow before he passed out. Sam was concerned with the heat coming off Dean. The doctors mentioned fever so he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Sam sat by Dean's side nervously chewing a fingernail as his brother lay on his side his breathing rapid. When the nurse came a few minutes later Sam relayed what had happened. The nurse frowned and checked Dean's vitals assuring Sam she would let the doctor know. The doctor came in ten minutes later and checked Dean over doing some minor adjustments to his drips.

Sam stayed with Dean for the next half hour then swapped with Bobby. Dean didn't move during Bobby's visit or as he was being moved to a room. Sam and Bobby took a break for food while Dean was being moved and were waiting when they were finally given directions to Dean's room. Dean was laying still when Sam took Dean's hand in his and Bobby shoved a chair under his butt. Through years of treatment and experience this was the only time Sam was allowed to hold Dean's hand.

Sam frowned as he watched Bobby pull up a chair on the other side to start their normal vigil.  
"What's up Sam?" Bobby asked.  
"Dean's pretty warm, hot even."  
"See I aaamm hoottt." Dean slurred with his eyes still closed.  
"You okay Dean?" Sam stood and leaned over Dean.

Dean opened his eyes a smidge bringing a hand up slowly and tapped Sam's face. "Little close Smmy. Okaaayy?"  
"Yeah I'm okay Dean. How do you feel?"  
"Hoo…t you said." Dean was barely keeping his eyes open and Sam could now see the sweat on his forehead and on his upper lip.  
"You really hot or just cause I said?"  
"Kitttteenn." Dean's head slumped in sleep and Sam could see his breathing was shallow.  
Sam raised his eyes to Bobby who gave him the same look back. "Beats me Sam. He mentioned the kitten when I found him in front of the motel."

The next two hours passed quietly as Dean slept away in the bed surrounded by his waiting family. Sam held Dean's hand, a frown never leaving his face at how still Dean was. Pale, injured he had seen before but the stillness was unsettling every time. Sam noticed Dean's face was sweaty even though he was quite pale. Sam saw sweat pool at the bottom of his neck and his worry went up a notch further.

A nurse came in and checked Dean's vitals. It was obvious by his face it didn't look good. It was confirmed a few minutes later when a doctor came in and did further checks before asking Sam to step into the hallway.  
"What's going on with my brother?"  
"His fever hasn't broken as we hoped. The anti-biotic seem to be struggling to do the job. Did Dean have any other injuries prior to the accident?"  
"Just a mild concussion."  
"Hmm that may affect him a little. He has a lot of scars. Was he in an accident recently?"

Sam took a deep breath, he hated talking about the car accident that had ended up costing them their father but there was no better way of explaining Dean's scars old and new. "Dean…well we were in a car accident a few months ago. He was…well he was the one that was hurt the most."  
"What were his injuries?"

The doctor sounded businesslike making Sam want to puke.  
"Ah…blood loss…contusions to his liver and kidneys…head trauma… they had to…resuscitate more than once." Sam gulped around the lump in his throat he always got when thinking of that time.  
"I'm going to change the anti-biotic to a stronger broader spectrum dose in case we are missing something. "  
There was a crash and bang inside the room making the doctor and Sam dash back inside.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Winchester luck

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 9 Winchester luck

Dean swam to the surface of consciousness just like he was pulling himself up out of the water. His hearing was dulled like he was still under the water and he had to blink sweat out of his eyes. Dean woke fast but groggily. He was confused by the bright lights. Car lights? Dean couldn't remember trying in vain to find his last memory floating around his tired brain. Sam on the road injured. Car accident. He had to carry Sam. Dean's shoulders hurt as did his right side in particular his thigh.

Dean slipped off the bed without knowing what he was doing but allowing his natural instinct to take over and his instinct said find Sam now. It took three goes to get his knees to lock and support his weight and four goes to be able to leave the support of the bed without falling on his face. Dean found a door and after three shoves had the thing open. Sam was waiting for him on the other side as he held onto the doorframe taking his weight off his left leg which was screaming bloody murder at him for treating it so badly.  
"..ammy?"  
"Dean! Shit what are you doing up, you idiot."  
"Sorry Sam. Damn kid was up before I knew it." Bobby panted looking half asleep.

Sam grasped Dean's shoulders to hold him up without thinking. Dean flinched at the contact with his bruised shoulders and started to slide down the wood. Sam slid his arms under Dean's knees and his back carefully and carried him back to bed mindful of the trail of IV's and bed cloths Dean had left in his wake. Sam could feel the heat coming off Dean like a furnace, feeling like it was almost burning his skin where he held Dean.  
"Sammy carring me now. Not so boney huh?" Dean mumbled as Sam eased him into the bed.

Sam frowned as he watched Dean's eyes move behind his lids. Nothing prepared him for Dean's eyes rolling back in his head and start to seize. Unfortunately Sam had enough experience to know not to hold Dean down but to clear the area and press the call button forgetting the Doctor was right beside him. Sam pulled back a little as the watched the medical staff work on Dean with wide eyes. Dean soon settled back into relaxed unconsciousness but with the help of an oxygen mask and more monitors.

Sam and Bobby were ushered into the hallway once Dean was settled and comfortable.  
"I'm sorry to say it but I would like to transfer Dean upstairs to ICU for at least the night."  
Sam's stomach plummeted at the words feeling close to panic.  
"I know it looks bad but the seizure was bought on by the fever Dean has, nothing more. I'm positive the stronger anti-biotic will work soon but I would feel better if he is monitored more closely until the fever breaks. He also tore open the stiches in his leg and forearm which I will repair before he goes upstairs. Any questions before I organize the transfer?"

Sam had questions, a hundred of them, but now was not the time. He vaguely shook his head so the doctor could get back to treating Dean. Bobby recognized the look of shell shock in Sam's eyes. Hell, he felt it himself. He guided Sam down to the café for a coffee and breakfast since it was late enough in the morning for the early shift to eat before the start of the working day.  
Bobby made Sam sit at one of the little tables despite the fact he wanted to head upstairs. Sam kept his eyes down barley acknowledging Bobby's presence.  
"It's okay Sam. Dean's a fighter he won't leave you."

Sam shoved his fingers through his hair then gripping the long strands in despair. "It's too much Bobby. You know how many times Dean has got close to dying or _has_ died in his life let alone in the last year? One day his body is just going to say no more. We are just getting over dad and I know this is selfish but I just can't lose him."

"It's not selfish Sam. Dean has been your whole life since you were old enough to squeeze his finger. We just have to be there for him. Let's get some more coffee and head upstairs."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Not here again

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 10 Not here again

Even having seen Dean on life support so recently hasn't numbed Sam to his brother laying amongst the wires, tubes, monitors and bandages. Sam took up his hand while Bobby waited behind the glass due to ICU's strict one visitor at a time rule. The oxygen mask was still in place but at least Dean was breathing on his own and didn't have one of those horrid blue tubes down his throat. Sam sat stiffly in the plastic chair and just watched Dean's chest rise and fall. Dean was no longer sweating but looked very pale. The last couple of years had been a pain in the ass. He hoped like hell they could take a break after this for a while.

Sam's right side and hip hurt where Dean had been carrying him but he didn't care that Dean had given him bruises when he had worked so hard to get him to safety. Damn his stubborn ass family. Dean could and had walked through fire to save him or their dad while not caring if he was injured himself. He was going to convince Dean to look after himself when he was up and around.

The day passed slowly with the hunters taking shifts by Dean's bed until Sam finally made Bobby go back to the motel and he fell to sleep by Dean's hand. The morning dawned after a very interrupted night by Dean's bedside. In truth he was happy Dean was being looked after so well but not so good were the frequent nightly checks that had Sam awake and on guard very quickly. When Bobby came in the morning Sam staggered to the small couch in front of the room and was asleep in seconds.

In keeping with true Winchester fashion, Sam was up in three hours and back at his brother's bedside despite the headache and stiffness he still had from the crash and bring carried in. The day passed slowly with Bobby ensuring Sam slept on the couch as much as possible. Dean's temperature was stuck on the same figure all day and the doctors were hopeful he was finally turning it around. Just before dinner time, Dean opened his eyes just enough for Sam to see they were open. Sam kept up his murmured encouragement as he had been all day and Dean had just enough to squeeze his hand and move his head an inch toward him. After that his temperature went down a point in the next half an hour and five points by the time Bobby left for the motel.

The next morning, Dean's soft hand squeeze woke Sam at four o'clock. Dean's head turned another inch as Sam mopped his still hot brow and muttered 'Sammy' softly. Dean finally began to sweat again and every time Sam went in he could see sweat pooled on Dean and he took to wiping him with a damp cloth as he sat.

Dean slept on and off for the rest of the day his temperature went down enough to be transferred to a normal room late in the evening despite the fact he hadn't yet stayed awake long enough to speak. The doctors crowed on about Dean's blood tests looking much better and the fact he was really on the mend but Sam didn't breathe easier until Dean opened his eyes the next morning and asked if Sam was okay.

Sam assured Dean he was okay and watched with some worry as Dean attempted to fight off the drugs and check out the room. Dean woke just before lunch looking slightly more awake and gestured for Sam to raise the bed so he was sitting up. He had clearly had enough lying down even though he had been unconscious for most of it.  
"You okay with some water bro?"  
Dean nodded and Sam brought the cup closer for him holding it so he could drink from the cup.  
"How you feeling Dean?" Bobby asked.  
Dean coughed as he spoke in a husky voice that was barely above a whisper. "Like a truck hit me."  
Sam sat down by his side. "Well a truckload of mud anyway." He supplied.

Dean frowned his head hurting as he sorted through his memories. "So we…did get flattened by mud. Sorry about your car Bobby."  
"No problem Dean. I'm just glad you are okay. Well okay now that is."  
"Okay now?" Dean asked.  
"It's been four days Dean."  
"Oh. What's up with your side?" Dean had seen Sam rubbing his still stiff and bruised right side.  
"Nothing." Sam muttered dropping his hand like it was on fire.  
Dean peered at him with a frown before it dawned on him. "Sorry Sammy."  
"Not your fault Dean. You were saving my ass, again and I bet your shoulders hurt just as bad."

Dean shrugged determinately as if to dispute the fact despite the feeling they were badly bruised and pretty sore. His leg was the most painful so it was far easier to concentrate on that.  
"I'm fine Sammy."  
"Sure Dean. You ever do something that stupid again I'll kick your ass."  
Dean blinked owlishly at Sam who seemed to be channelling his inner John Winchester. Bobby chuckled softly breaking the tension just as nurse popped in to check on Dean. Vitals taken and recorded she asked Dean if he wanted some food and he found himself extremely hungry.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Up and around

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 11 Up and around

The nurse brought in a meal a few minutes later apologising he had to have whatever extra meals they had sent up and gave him a card to fill out for dinner. To Dean's surprise it was chicken soup and a small healthy looking burger. Dean had it down in just a few minutes not even bothering to pull the lettuce out of the burger. His smile was even bigger when the last small bowl revealed ice cream. Okay no topping to go with it but not drenched in fruit like it normally was in hospital. Dean sat back with his hands on his belly with a sigh despite the small pain in his stomach from eating so quick after nothing for a few days. He filled out his card with Sam's help and wrote 'large' in big letters after each selection even though it wasn't an option.

Dean slept part of the afternoon but otherwise talked to Sam and Bobby softly still feeling like a scolded schoolboy the way Sam was talking to him. He was obviously still pissed at him for putting him first which frustrated Dean a little that with all they had been through Sam still didn't get that it was unconditional and built into who he was.

The doctor checked Dean over after his dinner of a grilled sandwich even though he had filled the card out differently. All his remaining tubes and drips were removed and the doctor got Dean to his feet and to the bathroom. Dean fell back to sleep as soon as the doctor left him and Sam had returned only waking when the nurse gave him what would be his last pain injection. Dean told Sam to go back to a motel to rest which he refused long enough for Dean to fall to sleep despite fighting it to get Sam to rest. Bobby promised to get Sam to rest just as Dean went down so he had some peace at least.

Dean woke at three am with no drugs in his system and knew all about the pain he had been missing out on. He managed not to snap at Sam as he demanded he at least go to the couch in the family room for some sleep after some arguing. Sam got two hours before returning to Dean's side making the older man roll his eyes. Another doctor came to examine Dean after his breakfast of scrambled eggs, again not what he had ordered.

When Sam came back into the room when the doctor left he found Dean in the bathroom attempting to dress.  
"Dean! What are you doing? The doc said he wants you for a few more days."  
Sam easily pushed the pants away Dean was hanging onto as well as the wall.  
"I'm okay. No tubes or injections so no reason to be here."  
"You are still on antibiotics and he said you still need a few days' rest."  
"Which I can get in a motel."  
"True but I would feel better if you stayed one more day."  
"Only if you go to a motel and sleep." Dean challenged holding onto the wall for grim death but pretending he wasn't.

Sam took a moment to consider then nodded. "Okay."  
Dean pulled his head back in shock. "Until tomorrow morning."  
"You didn't stipulate that!"  
"You haven't sleep properly in days Sam, it's that or nothing."  
"Not tired." Sam argued stubbornly, "It's you who needs the rest."  
"You boys know you're arguing in a bathroom?" A new voice interrupted the conversation.

Sam followed Dean out of the small room to find Bobby sitting at the end of Dean's bed with his arms folded across his chest. He rose when Sam came closer and handed him a key.  
"I agree with Dean. Go use the room, there are two beds. I will stay here and make sure he doesn't escape till the morning then we can go back to my place till he's back on his feet."  
Dean and Sam both opened their mouths to argue but Bobby cut them off. "No more arguing it's all been set up. Your paperwork will be here in the morning," He pointed at Dean then Sam," and all you have to do is pack up by nine am tomorrow morning and meet us here."

Sam looked to Dean for support but he was nodding his agreement to Bobby's plan. He sighed deeply. "Okay. I know when I'm beaten and to be honest I'm stuffed.  
"Told ya." Dean murmured.  
"I just have one question before I go smart ass." Sam looked Dean in the eye.  
"What?" Dean frowned up at Sam.  
"What's the story with the kitten?"  
"What kitten?"  
"When you came to, you mentioned a kitten."

Dean looked at the side of Sam's head where a small white dressing lay over his small wound.  
"It's true Dean. You said it to me when I found you in front of my motel on your way to the hospital."  
"Very funny guys. If that's all you got you may one to spend some time sharpening up your act before you take it on the road." Dean barely remembered getting Sam there let alone meeting Bobby along the way.

Sam and Bobby frowned at each other and then shrugged at the same time sharing a small smile.  
"I'll update Dean with his latest antics and you get some rest Sam."  
"See you in the morning. Stay in bed. I'll have my phone if you need me Bobby." Sam jutted his chin at Dean and left happy to have got the last word in.

Bobby spent the day with a grumpy Dean unsure whether his mood was because he was in hospital, they kept giving him tiny meals he hadn't ordered or because Sam wasn't there. Dean had a restless night due to tablet pain meds not doing the job on his injured leg which he had kept getting up on during the day to prove to everyone he was okay more than his need to go to the bathroom.

The next morning three things happened at once: Dean came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, the doctor walked in with Dean's paperwork and Sam came in with their duffle over his shoulder. Dean had to put up with a wheelchair but was less grumpy because Sam looked well rested and less stiff and sore. He lay on the back seat of Bobby's Chevy letting go of his pissed off attitude at having to wear sweats due to the bandages on his leg.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Repair work

Thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 for the beta.  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one.

Chapter 12 Repair work

It was a five hour drive to Bobby's and Dean surprised everyone by sleeping the whole way there. When they arrived, Bobby and Sam went inside and Dean limped out to where the Impala had been parked after her tow back. Dean walked around her once checking for dings and scratches but really just steading himself after the events of the last few days. The Impala was home to Dean almost as much as Sam was and it always felt good to have that sun warmed strength under his fingers. Dean started the car and reversed her into the spare bay of Bobby's workshop enjoying the comforting rumble as the car fitted around him like a warm glove.

When he looked up from turning off the engine Sam was looking at him through the windscreen. Dean opened the door and stumbled out leaning against the door as he moved away and shut the door.  
"Not escaping yet Sammy. She needs some work first." Dean smiled over at Sam while Sam scanned his face in the bright light of day.  
"You need some help…with her?" Sam asked uncertainly.  
"What you…" under a hood he almost said.

It reminded Dean of that time not long ago when he rebuilt her after the crash. He had been pissed and angry at the world then. He still was but not to the same degree and he knew how much he had hurt Sam before. "Okay," He nodded. "tomorrow morning."  
"Cool!" Sam's small smile became a full grin surprising Dean a little.

The boys went in for lunch to find Bobby had put Dean out of his misery with a huge steak that he had to eat in two sittings. Dean went to bed early planning to be up early since Bobby had come though with a new radiator for the Impala. While he had the time he would put the new one in and get the not really that old one reconditioned as a spare. Bobby was happy to do it for Dean and keep it with a pile of spare parts he held for him.

Sam woke in the morning to find Dean missing from the room and the house when he dressed and went downstairs. Bobby was busy in the kitchen and handed Sam a coffee and guided him to the table for breakfast.  
"Dean outside?"  
"Hard at it since six."  
"Really?" Sam looked at the clock. 8:15. Dean had been working for two hours.  
"Yeah. He ate first Sam."

Sam sighed as Bobby slid a plate in front of him.  
"What's on your mind Sam?"  
Sam sighed again. "Just be nice if he rested you know? Just after dad died he's been wound kind of tight you know. Then the thing with those vampires made me see how much he's struggling. He's been kind of all over the place and won't talk to me much you know. Just before this accident he was talking to me better than he has in ages."  
"What are you hoping for Sam?"  
"He told me something, after that zombie thing. He thinks dad traded his life for his and I know it's hurting him big time. I want to be there for him but I feel like he's holding back that he knows something he doesn't want to say. If I didn't know better I'd say he was scared."

Bobby sat down next to Sam and studied his face. "Maybe he just needs time. He loved his daddy, no denying that. But the thought of John trading his life for him would sit heavy in his belly. Maybe he will never get over it. One thing for sure it's hard to tell what will happen in the future."  
Sam nodded deep in thought. "So just stay with him and hope for the best."  
"It's all we can do Sam."

Sam went outside after eating and cleaning up finding Dean's jean clad legs sticking out from under the front of the Impala which was now up on stands. He shook his head at how quickly Dean wanted things to go back to normal after each pile of crap they waded through.  
"Hey Dean. Can I help?"  
"Sure Sammy. Remember what a screwdriver looks like?"  
"Sure Dean."

Sam passed Dean a screwdriver.  
"Don't worry little brother, I'll keep it simple for you and no fixating over small felines."  
"What?"  
"Kittens."

The end

* * *

There you go! Short as promised. Lots of new storys to come soon.-Gett


End file.
